


【斑鸣】总裁与小狐狸

by whalepage



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepage/pseuds/whalepage





	【斑鸣】总裁与小狐狸

进藤离开之后，斑就立即把注意力转移到了被自己护在身后的小狐狸身上，他方才不够谨慎，居然没让人把进藤和角都这俩都一齐轰走就把鸣人给带进来了，万一被他们看到了这孩子，那可就有点麻烦了。想到这，斑又不自觉的怒上心头，这小狐狸平时还挺听话的，怎么关键时候净给自己惹事？  
满脸阴戾的男人走到床前坐下，随后从口袋里拿出了那个生锈的发卡扔到了金发男孩的脚下，  
“你给我解释一下今天的事。”  
鸣人低头看着自己鞋边躺着的发卡，心里咚咚的跳得飞快，虽然他知道此时此刻如果胆敢对面前这个愠怒的人做出任何忤逆的行为，他今天都不会好过，但莫名其妙的鸣人的心里就是萌生了一丝的逆反心理，他就是想试试如果对着这男人说“不”会怎么样。  
“我不想解释。”鸣人努力的挺直了自己的腰背，强迫自己去直视着眼前的人。  
斑在听到男孩的拒绝之后并没有立刻勃然大怒，只是用阴冷的目光一直注视着男孩，那眼神活像是一只狮子在打量着自己的猎物一般可怖，鸣人感觉自己的背后都快被这严厉的眼神给灼穿了，他虽然拼命的暗示自己不要退缩，可身体却还是不受控制的发起抖来。  
“我一直在想，”斑的声音听起来非常平和，“我最近是不是对你太纵容了。”  
说着，男人从床边站了起来，高大的身形形成一道阴影直接将鸣人覆盖住，鸣人有些瑟缩的看了居高临下的斑一眼，还没来得及后退一步，就已经被斑直接扯住衣领粗暴的扔到了床上。  
被女仆精心整理过的床铺即使大力的撞上去了鸣人也并没感觉到丝毫疼痛，他用手肘撑住床正想坐起来的时候，斑已经欺身压了上来，宽大的手掌直接扣住了男孩的手腕，将其禁锢于头上。  
“我得好好教教你怎么做一个听话的孩子。”  
斑用力的扯下自己的名牌领带，随后用它绕住男孩那纤细和白皙的手腕，将其与床柱牢牢的捆绑在一起，被绑在床头的鸣人惊慌的挣扎着，他边用力的试图扯开绑在自己手上的领带，边带着哭腔向着斑控诉他的暴行，  
“你不能这么做!”  
“你没有资格命令我。”  
男人听到鸣人这毫无威胁可言的哭诉后连眉头都没皱一下，他双手直接抓住了男孩那单薄的白衬衫，狠狠的左右一扯，衬衫精致漂亮的纽扣瞬间四处散落，鸣人白皙的胸膛也大片的暴露在了斑面前。  
“不要......”意识到危险即将向自己袭来的鸣人本能的拒绝着，眼眶霎时盈满了泪水，“我讨厌你！”  
讨厌？被这个眼泪汪汪的男孩直言不讳的说了讨厌，斑的动作不禁顿了一下，他抬起头来重新审视着这只小狐狸，发现男孩的眼泪已经忍不住开始滑落了。  
“......你到底把我当成是什么啊，”鸣人抽泣着将自己心里的委屈一股脑儿的倒了出来，“我是不是跟进藤先生一样，被你玩腻了，就要被赶走？”  
斑安静的听着小狐狸对他的控诉，一言不发，鸣人倒也没在意斑是否要给他回应，自顾自的继续说了下去。  
“我又不是你养的小猫小狗，你高兴了就逗着玩，不高兴了就扔了我。”说到这，男孩的眼泪流得更厉害了。  
“与其等到某一天你突然就觉得我烦了，干脆你现在就把我扔掉......”  
“我什么时候说过要把你扔了？”斑终于开口打断了鸣人的话，他抬起手来轻柔的去男孩拭去了脸上的泪水，轻声的说道，“我从没想过要抛弃你，鸣人。”  
本以为安抚一下鸣人能让他情绪更稳定一点，但没想到这男孩居然哭得更厉害了，有些束手无策的斑干脆就直接贴近鸣人，将自己的嘴巴与男孩的薄唇紧贴在了一起，灵活的舌头滑进了男孩湿热的口腔内，利落的卷住了那根有些羞涩的小舌，两人的舌头难舍难分的纠缠在了一起，鸣人的哭泣顿时被这个甜腻的亲吻封锁，他能清晰的感觉到了斑的舌头在他敏感的口腔内游走搔刮，甚至还坏心眼的卷住自己的舌头用力的吮吸着，无法反抗的鸣人只能顺从的接受斑在他嘴里的掠夺和戏谑，直到最后鸣人感觉自己的舌根都被亲得发麻了，斑才从容的从自己的嘴里退出。  
“你完全可以信任我，鸣人，”斑捧起男孩那泛红的脸，与他那天蓝色的眼眸对视着，“无论发生什么，我都不会丢下你的。”  
被吻得气喘吁吁的鸣人吸了吸鼻子，稍稍安心的点了点头，虽然刚刚还在跟斑闹别扭，但他也不是什么无理取闹的人，本质上鸣人的耳根子就很软，只要这男人温言软语的哄他几句，鸣人基本就能被斑吃得死死的，早就看穿了鸣人这个特质的斑自然是不担心自己能否哄好这只小狐狸。  
“好了，我跟你解释完了，现在，该轮到你解释了。”斑朝着鸣人意味深长的一笑，随后双手从男孩的下巴往下，游走到了鸣人那衣服敞开的胸膛上，手指随意的捏住了其中一颗乳头，开始不轻不重的揉捏着。  
“告诉我，你今天是怎么逃出去呢？”  
“我自己用发卡把门撬开的......”鸣人小心翼翼的回答，努力忍受着斑对自己身体那挑衅般的戏弄。  
“没有人帮你吗？”  
斑认真的观察着鸣人的表情，毕竟像他这么了解鸣人，如果这小狐狸有半句谎话，他都能立刻看出来。  
“没有。”  
鸣人如实的回答道，他看到斑的另一只手已经探到了自己的胯间，并且开始用手掌隔着裤子轻轻的摩挲着自己那尚未苏醒的性器，一阵奇异的酸麻感从自己的下体逐渐传遍全身。  
听到鸣人的回应后，斑稍微的放心了，毕竟这说明他的家宅里并没有出现内奸，但接下来还有更重要的事情要确定，他需要知道卡卡西那家伙到底跟鸣人说了什么。  
“你在拉面店碰到的那个人，他是谁？”  
斑将鸣人的裤子连同内裤一齐褪下到膝盖，让男孩那尚未发育完全的性器顿时暴露在了空气中，也暴露在了斑的眼前。男人修长的手指紧紧的包裹住少年已经勃起的性器，开始带有节奏的上下抽动。  
“嗯....我不认识他.....”  
由于自己的阴茎正被人握在手里撸动套弄着，鸣人的呼吸不由得开始急促起来，他本来只是想好好的回答斑的问题，但没想到的是自己一张开嘴，暧昧的呻吟反而不受控制的溢了出来。  
“他没有告诉你他的名字吗？”  
“我.....”鸣人忽而迟疑了一下，他知道自己得如实的向斑坦白今天的事情，但是不知怎么的，此刻他隐隐约约的觉得如果就这么顺从的把卡卡西的名字告诉斑的话，也许会害了卡卡西也说不定。  
男孩也不过是稍稍的迟疑了那么几秒钟，但斑已经能够清晰的察觉到这只小狐狸想要对自己有所隐瞒，心感不悦的他顿时就用力的握紧了手中的阴茎，毫不意外让鸣人发出了一声尖叫，双腿开始不自觉的打颤。  
“别想着瞒住我，鸣人。”  
话音刚落，斑就将自己的一根手指挤进了男孩那干涩的甬道中，强硬的将整根手指尽数没了进去，尚未经受润滑和开拓的肠道突然受到了异物的入侵，撕裂般的疼痛让男孩控制不住的哭叫出来，才刚刚勃起的阴茎也因为痛感的影响而萎了下去。  
“他....他叫....卡卡西.....”  
卡卡西的名字在斑的威逼利诱下从鸣人的嘴里说了出来，斑奖励般的俯下身在男孩留有泪痕的脸上吻了一下，将那根鲁莽闯入男孩身体的手指退了出来，同时握住鸣人性器的手也开始富有技巧的套弄着，试图减轻鸣人后穴被强行进入所感觉到的痛苦。  
“你们今天说了什么？”斑贴近鸣人的耳边，张开嘴将男孩的耳垂含进嘴中细细的啃咬舔舐着，温热的气息铺洒在敏感的耳后，鸣人不由得起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，腰也跟着软了。  
“他....嗯....他请我吃了拉面.....”  
“嗯？就这些？”像是不满意似的，斑在鸣人的耳垂上不轻不重的咬了一口，使得鸣人受惊般的缩起了肩膀，但又无处可退。  
“他问我叫什么名字，还有家住哪里。”  
“没了吗？”  
鸣人感觉自己已经把今天遇到卡卡西的事一五一十的都告诉斑了，但斑却还是不满意似的，继续追问着更多的细节。  
“没了.......”鸣人回应的声音越来越小，不知为何他竟觉得眼前的斑表情很是令人捉摸不透。  
听到鸣人的回答后，斑紧跟着就发出了一声令鸣人心悸的嗤笑，他用手指抬起男孩的下巴，看着鸣人那清澈的天蓝色眼眸，慢慢的说道，  
“那么，我问你，你的项链到哪去了？”斑的手轻轻的覆在鸣人那空空如也的脖子上，似乎只要鸣人说出自己不满意的答案，他就会立即掐住这漂亮的脖子。  
耳里传来项链那两个字，鸣人的心几乎能说是停跳了一拍，他的脑海里瞬间出现了在拉面店里的画面，他记得那时为了感谢卡卡西请他吃拉面，所以他就直接把项链送给卡卡西了。这要是被斑知道了，他会很生气吧。  
鸣人心虚的移开了目光，不敢与此刻看起来波澜不惊但背后蕴含着巨大的暴风雨的男人对视。  
“我把项链......送给别人了。”  
“送给谁了？”男人的声音听起来毫无感情色彩。  
“卡卡西……”虽然鸣人知道斑在听到这个答案以后不会高兴的，但他也不敢因为害怕就撒谎，欺骗的下场可是更加不好受。  
虽然斑早已猜出这只小狐狸估计是把项链送给卡卡西那家伙了，但自己猜测和从鸣人口中确认事实所带来的体验还是大相径庭，他本以为自己不至于为这种事而生气，但事实上，他现在却被一种不愉快的情绪所包围着。  
“你把我给你的东西随随便便就送给别人了。”斑的声音仍是如大海般平静，他沉稳的陈述着事实，让鸣人无法为自己辩驳。  
“不是，对不起……我当时真的没考虑好，当时是……”男孩慌慌张张的解释着，  
心脏跳的越来越快，“因为卡卡西哥哥他人很好，还请了我吃拉面，我肚子太饿了，所以就……为了感谢他我才把项链给他的。”  
男孩语无伦次的解释反而让斑的怒火更盛，其实那项链对斑来说也不是什么价值连城东西，他想要的话可以随时再买几百条都可以，他气恼的是，卡卡西跟鸣人只不过是见了一面而已，这只小狐狸居然就敢把自己送他的礼物直接给了那家伙，而且还一直在维护卡卡西，不停的跟自己强调那家伙是个好人。鸣人这么短短的几句话让斑的戾气愈加放大，恨不得此刻就去收拾掉那个觊觎他家小狐狸的卡卡西。  
“你的卡卡西哥哥不过是请你吃了碗拉面而已，你就把这么贵重的项链送他了，”斑的眼眸逐渐深沉起来，“如果他以后再给你点甜头尝尝，你是不是就打算直接陪他上床了？”  
“不是的！我跟卡卡西哥哥只是朋友而已……”鸣人急得不行，他本来脑子就不够灵光，紧张起来连嘴巴都变笨了，无论怎么解释能做到的似乎都只有越抹越黑。  
“与刚认识一天都不到的人就可以做朋友了吗？”斑无情的指出了鸣人话语里的漏洞，“那你对朋友的要求还真是低啊。”  
鸣人被斑哽得一句话都说不出来了，他虽然急得焦头烂额的，但此时此刻的他却也找不到任何理由来继续为自己的行为做出解释，他确实是轻率的把斑的礼物送给了一个只知道名字的陌生人，这是鸣人无法否认的事实。  
“你真是太让我失望了，鸣人，”斑轻描淡写的说着，他的指尖轻轻的划过男孩的额头，“我想，对于不听话的坏孩子来说，惩罚是很必要的。”  
话毕，鸣人就惊恐的看见斑从床头的柜子里拿出了一个小瓶子，一看到那个熟悉的白色瓶子鸣人就已经猜到接下来要发生什么了，他不能自已的发着抖，近乎是哀求般的向斑说，  
“不要用那个，求你了。”  
斑对鸣人的哀求置若罔闻，他打开瓶子，从瓶口倒出了一些透明流液，覆盖在自己的手指上。  
“斑，求你了……我已经知道错了，我以后真的不会了……”  
眼泪像掉了线的珠子一般从鸣人的脸上滑落，他之所以会如此恐惧斑把这个白瓶子拿出来，是因为这个白瓶子里面装的是上好的润滑油，可以给人的身体起到极好的润滑作用同时，还能起到一定的催情作用。斑只在鸣人的身上用过一次这个润滑油，那次斑想试着把一根比普通成年男子的尺寸还要大上好些的假阳具插入鸣人的身体，结果即使在润滑剂的作用下，鸣人还是无法将假阳具完全容纳进去，而且还害得鸣人因此非常的恐惧看到这个白瓶子。  
现在鸣人再看到这个瓶子，以为是斑又要把那个可怕的东西塞进自己的身体，但没想到斑却只是用润滑剂涂湿了手指，然后就将两根手指缓慢的滑入了男孩紧涩的肠道中，并试探着在里面扣挖旋转，刺激着肠道。  
即使在之前的情事中，鸣人已经尝过了屁股里放着跳蛋的滋味，但肠道毕竟还是个比较紧窄的地方，异物的入侵始终还是让人非常不适，男孩也因此皱起了眉头，并试图通过呼吸来尽量放松自己的身体。  
本来需要持续好一会儿才能完成的拓张工作很快的就被斑不耐烦般的停止了，他用手指在男孩的肠道内抽插了几下，感觉已经把润滑剂涂得差不多了以后，就把手指都退了出来。随后，斑抬起鸣人一条白皙的腿架到了自己的肩上，让那个尚未经过完全开发的洞口全然呈现在了自己面前，虽然此刻那个肛口看起来还不太松软，但斑觉得等下完全可以直接用自己的肉棒把这小穴操得大开。  
双手被束缚住的男孩眼看着斑将自己的腿放到了肩上，随后一阵令人头皮发麻的拉链声，斑将他那根早已蓄势待发的性器掏了出来，并准确的抵在了鸣人的后穴出，感受到自己双丘之间的小洞被一根硕大又温热的东西顶住，鸣人忍不住往后挪动着身体，像是垂死挣扎一般，  
“不要……”  
鸣人将哀求的眼神投向那个此刻正要侵犯自己的男人，但斑却握紧了他的腰，十指深深的嵌入了男孩的腰间，  
“鸣人，我认为只有疼痛才会给人留下深刻的记忆，你也是这么想的吧。”  
说完，斑强行的用顶端破开男孩腿间的菊穴，霸道又无理的将自己蓬勃的性器直接插入了男孩那紧涩的肠道内，虽然有润滑剂的作用，鸣人还不至于痛得昏死过去，但男人的性器尺寸实在是过于粗大，只单单将顶端塞进肠道后，鸣人就已感觉自己似乎已被一把凶狠的利刃劈成了两半，他的腿无力的挂在男人的肩上，腰部被用力的抓住，被侵犯的男孩无处可逃。  
“不行……太大了……太大了……”  
鸣人发出断断续续的哭叫，他觉得这么大的肉棒硬插进自己的身体，自己肯定会受不了的，但斑却明显不这么想，他拿过那白色的瓶子，打开以后将剩下的液体尽数倒在了自己涨得可怕的肉棒和男孩的洞口处，随后斑解开了绑住鸣人手腕的领带，将男孩抱了起来，面对着自己，双腿分开跪坐在自己身上。  
双手得以重获自由的鸣人还没来得及高兴一下，感觉到斑正扶着他的腰将他用力的往自己那涨大的性器上压，而自己的后穴也正在被迫长大嘴，一寸一寸的将斑的肉棒纳入体内。  
“乖，要把我的肉棒全部吃进去。”  
斑贴近鸣人的耳旁轻声说道，趁着鸣人还没反应过来这句话的意思，斑就直接松开了本来扶在男孩腰部的手，处于失重状态的男孩一下子就坐了下去，斑也趁势将粗大的男性器官完全挺入了鸣人温热的肠道内。  
“啊啊啊！……”男孩发出几近破碎的尖叫，毫无任何缓冲和心理准备，他就这么被硕大的阴茎直接插到了深处。那可怜的小穴在润滑剂的辅助下被凶猛的肉棒直接操开，猛地一下就把男人的肉棒吞到了根部，穴口的皱褶被粗大的肉棒撑到变平，粗长的性器强硬的把本来狭窄的肠道操到最开，直接顶到了鸣人体内深处，以至于鸣人甚至都能感到自己的内脏被撞了一下。  
然而斑也不给鸣人丝毫适应和休息机会，他的肉棒一顶进男孩的身体后，便迫不及待的开始抽插和顶弄起来，先前的情事中虽然他俩没有真正的插入行为，但斑很是熟悉鸣人的身体构造，他知道这男孩的前列腺在哪，也知道这男孩哪里最不经操，所以斑几乎是可以全方位的欺负、享受着鸣人，他把抽泣着的男孩死死的摁在了自己的腰间，并开始快速的摆动着腰部，凶狠的用胯部去撞着男孩柔软又挺翘的臀。  
“停下.....啊啊啊啊.....停下来......嗯.....”身体被侵犯着男孩发出无助的哭泣，却又被斑一个霸道有热烈的吻给封住了溢出唇边的哭声，斑卷起鸣人柔软的小舌，含到自己嘴里情色的吮吸纠缠，无法吞咽的唾液从男孩的嘴角边蜿蜒而下，留下一道浅浅的水印。  
无法反抗也无处可逃的鸣人啜泣着搂住斑的脖子，被迫承受着一波又一波凶狠的撞击与插入，他无力的双腿挂在男人强壮的腰间，随着被操干的节奏来回晃动，可怜的后穴被粗壮的肉刃反复的顶入抽插之下已经完全洞开，原本紧涩的肠道也在润滑剂的辅助下变得滑腻起来，斑也逐渐的感觉到自己的顶入变得更加顺利了，于是便趁势加快了速度，开始不留余力的对准男孩体内的前列腺处发起进攻，同时还张开嘴，将鸣人胸前那颗已经充血挺立的乳头纳入嘴中，用牙齿和舌头细细的啃咬舔弄着。  
可怜的小狐狸无论从体力上还是情事经验来说都完全不是这个男人的对手，即使被斑如此来势汹汹的对付着，鸣人也只能哭着接受这一切，他能清晰的感受到斑每一次顶入时自己的肠道都会开始疯狂的收缩痉挛，前列腺被刺激所带来的快感是如此的巨大和可怕，特别是斑还会坏心眼的用阴茎的顶端对准那敏感的前列腺研磨打转，直把这男孩欺负得浑身发软，脚趾都不由自主的蜷缩起来了。  
“你的身体真是淫荡，”在两具身体紧密的结合时，男人伸手握住鸣人那根已经悄然勃起的阴茎，开始来回套弄着，受到抚慰的男根因此而变得越来越膨胀，“居然光靠前列腺的刺激就可以勃起了吗？”  
鸣人凌乱的摇了摇头，眼角还挂着尚未被拭去的泪水，在那根肉棒剧烈的挺入和玩弄下，男孩感觉自己都无法说出一句完整的话来。  
“或许你该看看自己现在那个淫乱的样子。”男人露出一个不怀好意的笑容，随后便直起身子，抱起此刻还被肉棒操干着的男孩，直接就以两人此刻身体还相连的姿势开始走动。  
瞬间感觉自己处于腾空状态的鸣人惊慌的搂紧了斑的脖颈，肠道也由于紧张而不受控制的开始一收一收的，迅速的绞紧了体内那根还在进进出出的肉棒，自己的性器被温暖的肉璧紧紧吸附着，斑也不由得舒服得深吸了一口气，他捏紧男孩饱满的臀肉，狠狠的揉搓着，同时在鸣人耳边轻声的说道，  
“夹得可真紧，你真的是第一次被男人操吗？嗯？”  
阴晴不定的斑抱着男孩走到了床边的桌子前，就着自己肉棒还插在鸣人菊穴里的姿势，将浑身无力的男孩翻转了过来，摆成在镜子面前双腿大开的姿势，脆弱的前列腺和敏感的肠道因为体位的转换而被肉棒用力的摩擦碾压着，鸣人不由得发出几声甜腻的呻吟，体内的燥热愈加强烈起来。  
“看看你现在这副模样，你的好朋友卡卡西知道你是个这么喜欢被男人干的人吗？”斑用力的掰开男孩白皙的腿，让他那被操干得一塌糊涂的下体赤裸裸的呈现在镜子面前。  
“不要.....呜呜呜......”鸣人只匆匆的瞥了一眼镜子里的自己就羞愧得闭上了眼睛，但斑却用手狠狠的握紧了他的阴茎，用疼痛来逼迫他面对现实。  
“睁开眼睛。”男人冷冰冰的声音在耳边响起，下体传来一阵剧痛的鸣人只好顺从的张开了双眼，一个双腿大开，红肿的穴口被一根布着青筋的肉棒抽插得汁液横飞的男孩就映入了自己的眼帘。  
“看清楚我是怎么操你的。”斑俯在浑身颤抖的男孩耳边低声的说完，随后就用手掐住鸣人的下巴，让他直面着镜子中那个被操干着的男孩。  
随后斑快速的挺了几下腰，粗长的性器强硬的撑开濡湿的穴口一下一下的连根没入了鸣人的体内，鸣人不敢置信的看着那根可怕的肉棒就这么深深的顶入了自己的身体，两颗囊袋还跟着啪啪的拍打着自己发红的臀部，就连前端勃起的阴茎也随着被抽插的节奏小幅度的晃动着，飞溅的体液溅射到本来干净无暇的镜面，给本来就淫秽的情事愈加增添了几分暧昧。  
“啊啊....不行.....太深.....啊....太深了.....”  
男孩绝望的哭喊从斑的耳边响起，但斑丝毫不为所动，仍是驾着男孩的腿弯处，狠狠的耸动着腰部，将自己的性器不停的往前送，就像是要把这只小狐狸给贯穿一样。  
而斑也确实是在鸣人身上发泄着自己的愤怒，他愤怒于这只小狐狸居然敢在自己的眼皮底下逃走，但更令人觉得恼火的是，他从鸣人的嘴里听到了其他男人的名字，而且这个男人还是旗木卡卡西。虽然他也觉得现在自己的行为很像是吃醋，也非常幼稚，对于这个男孩来说也是蛮过分的，但斑觉得如果能让鸣人明白，他的世界里只能有宇智波斑的存在这个道理，那么采取一些过激的手段也无可厚非。  
“好好记住这次的教训，鸣人。”眼睛里一片阴戾的男人用力的掰开鸣人的臀瓣，让自己已经即将到达临界点的性器深深的挺入了男孩的体内，准确的寻到了那颗敏感的小凸起，用顶端紧贴着大力的顶弄打转。  
“啊.....我不行了.......啊啊啊啊......”前列腺受到了如此猛烈的撞击，鸣人只觉得自己的身体开始涌入了一阵又一阵令人头晕目眩的快感，在如此强大的刺激下，他终于还是无法控制的挺直了腰身，膨胀到了极致的阴茎也在斑接下来的一阵凶猛的抽插下喷薄出一股白浊，飞溅到镜子上，留下了一道浊液。  
与此同时，斑握紧了鸣人的腰部，狠挺了十几下腰后，在鸣人的体内射入了一股体液，微凉的液体打到肠道上的触觉使鸣人不禁微微的瑟缩着，感觉自己被斑的精液灌的满满的。  
“哈....啊.....”射精过后又被毫无预警的内射了的男孩无力的趴在桌前，双腿仍在不由自主的打着颤，他觉得羞愧极了，自己居然被操到射了出来，而且还是射到了镜子上，而最让鸣人觉得慌张的是，这次的射精并没有给他带来很大的满足，因为他清楚的感觉到此时此刻自己那饥渴的身体在叫嚣着需要更多。  
“居然可以光靠前列腺就射精了吗?”斑将自己发泄过的性器稍稍撤出一段，一些浑浊的体液就争先恐后的从菊穴与肉棒连接着的缝隙内流了出来，淌到男孩的腿根上。  
斑将无力的的男孩抱回到柔软的床上，他丝毫没有想就这么放过鸣人，毕竟这还不算是真正的惩罚，斑将男孩摆成跪趴着的姿势方便自己进入，再扶着鸣人的腰，开始缓慢的抽插着，让自己还没疲软的性器再次苏醒，  
“在做爱方面你倒是天赋异禀呢，鸣人。”  
“啊....嗯....不行了.....不行....”鸣人意识混乱的呻吟着，感觉自己的肠道还没得到片刻的休息，就又被强行的破开，那根可怕的性器又开始在自己体内横冲直撞，那些令人窒息的快感再次铺天盖地的朝自己涌来。  
“可是你的后面明明把我夹得很紧呢。”斑嗤笑着，将自己已经再度勃起的性器抽出了一小段后，又狠狠的撞入男孩的体内，囊袋也跟着紧贴到鸣人的臀部上，“是你的身体在需要我。”  
鸣人已无法识别斑到底在他耳边说了什么，他只觉得现在的自己热得就像是融化了，特别是那个被侵犯的穴口，又热又麻，每次被斑抽插的时候他都能感到一阵奇异的满足感在自己的体内升起，前列腺被刺激所带来的快感，一旦使人尝到甜头之后就不容易戒掉，鸣人自然也是沉迷其中，他虽然嘴上在哭叫着停止，但身体却无比期待着男人立刻闯进来，甚至就连臀部都开始不由自主的跟着被操干的节奏开始摆动迎合，主动的给自己敏感的肠道填补着空虚。  
“你的屁股已经开始主动贴上来了，”斑轻笑着，用手狠狠的拍打了一下男孩白皙的臀部，不意外的令鸣人发出了一声闷哼，“就这么想要吗？”  
说着，斑还故意停了下来，甚至还将肉棒尽数撤出了男孩的体内，让鸣人被突如其来的空虚感席卷着。  
“斑......”鸣人回过头去，用哭得眼泪汪汪的眼睛哀求着面前的大人，但这个坏心眼的男人是不会这么顺利的就让男孩如愿以偿的。  
“说出来，鸣人”斑将手指插入了鸣人那全然洞开的小穴内，在温暖的肠道上抠挖旋转着，让先前留在里面的精液慢慢的流下来。  
“说你想要我。”男人耐心的引导着鸣人，他要亲耳听到小狐狸说需要他。  
“斑....”鸣人委屈的抱住了面前的男人，甚至还想主动的亲吻他，但自己刚主动贴上斑的嘴唇，斑就已经抬起手来捏住了自己的下巴，阻止了男孩的下一步动作。  
“撒娇是没用的，”斑用拇指轻轻摩挲着男孩的薄唇，用极具魅惑性的声音引诱道，“你要学会把你想要的东西说出来。”  
“我想要你.....”男孩在斑的引导下小声的恳求道。  
“想要什么？”但斑觉得还不满足，他需要听到更多。  
“想要你.....操我....”鸣人红着脸将话说完了，这一次他是真的感觉自己什么羞耻心都不要了，说完以后，忽而他就感觉到了一阵天旋地转，原来是斑将他压在了床上，并且还把他的腿折到了胸前。  
“好孩子，”斑用自己的肉棒对准了那个使人销魂的穴口，而后一鼓作气的挺入，让那熟悉的温热感重新的包围着自己，“听话的孩子应当得到奖赏。”  
随后斑便开始放纵自己在这孩子的身上随性的发泄着欲望，做到最后累得昏过去了的鸣人已经记不清自己到底被斑内射了几次，而自己又忍不住射精了几次，他只知道自己的体内被射得一塌糊涂，而自己的阴茎也因为过度的前列腺刺激到最后只能射出稀薄的液体了。鸣人本想哭着求斑停下，但事实上到最后他已经连哭都没有力气，只能像个布娃娃一样任由斑玩弄摆布。  
而斑自然也是第一次如此放纵自己的欲望，之前考虑到鸣人的身体不好，所以他总是会控制着不要做过头，但这次的他食髓知味，尝过一次这只小狐狸的滋味之后，竟觉得无法控制自己的欲望而停不下来，直到最后看着这男孩在自己怀里晕倒时，红肿的穴口里还满是自己的精液时，斑才有些懊恼的觉得自己今天确实是过分了，这场疯狂的情事才得以停止。  
结束之后，斑将鸣人带进了浴室洗澡，冷静过后的他抱着那只不省人事的小狐狸泡在舒服的热水里，看着那孩子稚气的脸庞，斑心里已盘算好了一切，准备明天就把鸣人藏到更隐秘的地方去，免得再出现什么卡卡西之类的人来对他的小狐狸图谋不轨。

而另一边厢，角都和进藤自然已被老管家客气的送走了，角都自认为自己掌握了一个价值连城的情报，但他并不打算跟佩恩他们汇报，因为他觉得，这个情报应该对那个人来说，更为值钱。  
“喂，宇智波家的小鬼。”角都叫住了从自己面前经过的宇智波佐助，但黑发少年充耳不闻，仍然是面无表情的从角都身旁走过，未曾停留。  
角都自然也是知道宇智波佐助这冷漠的脾性，于是他开门见山，直接了当的说道，  
“我这有一个情报，你应该会感兴趣的。”  
佐助面无表情的瞥了似笑非笑的角都一眼，声音冰冷得犹如冬天里的井水，  
“你凭什么觉得我会感兴趣？”  
“因为这个情报，与四代目的遗孤有关。”  
角都话音刚落，就满意的看到了那个一向面无表情的宇智波佐助脸上泛起了一丝不易察觉的波澜，但很快的又被他不动声色的隐藏了起来。  
“漩涡鸣人？”佐助一语中的，直接就切中要害。  
“是的。”角都挑了挑眉。  
“他还活着？”佐助努力的克制着自己身体的颤抖还有内心那股莫名的情感，他不敢相信鸣人还活着，但又迫切的希望那个吊车尾的确实还在人世，矛盾的情绪互相纠缠着，使此刻的佐助很难保持着波澜不惊的面部表情。  
角都没说话，只是意味深长的看了佐助一眼。  
“他在哪？”少年的声音此刻不再是毫无感情色彩，就连佐助自己都察觉到了他的失态，没办法，面对跟那个吊车尾的有关的事情时，他总会如此失控。  
“我只能说他现在被人照顾得很好。”角都用戏谑的声音回答了少年的追问，但细心如佐助怎么可能看不出角都的话里有话，于是他上前几步，贴近角都逼问道，  
“告诉我他在哪？”  
“我又不是慈善家，”角都讥讽的笑了笑，“这个情报无论对于谁来说都是价值连城的.....”  
然而角都的话没说完，佐助就已打断了他，黑色的眸子直勾勾的注视着眼前这个男人，  
“你需要多少？”  
“你觉得漩涡鸣人值多少？”角都反问道，他抱起双臂观察着这个少年，很快的，就听见那冰冷的声音回应道，  
“三天之后，我在这等你。”  
角都笑了笑，看着那少年远去的背影，心想着这出戏可是越来越精彩了。

 

TBC  
拖更抱歉，最近论文的事太烦了_(:з」∠)_  
感谢大家看到这里，斑鸣写成ALL鸣...我也是给自己的脑洞跪了


End file.
